Sempre no meu coração
by Pri
Summary: Visão de Touya Kinomoto, ainda criança, sobre a morte de sua mãe, Nadesico Kinomoto. Deathfic. Resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics!


Olá pessoal! Este é o primeiro desafio do Mundo dos Fics que eu faço, por isso, sejam pacientes! Queria dizer um muito obrigado do tamanho do mundo para minha prima Mônica, que me deu a idéia inicial do fic, pelo telefone, numa noite dessas. Thanks Kitty!

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem. Está na minha lista para o Papai Noel, junto com Rurouni Kenshin, Fushigi Yuugi, e o Brad PittÉ pedir demais?

Sempre no meu coração

Havia amanhecido fazia algumas horas, e o sol já brilhava forte, dando indícios de que aquele seria um quente e ensolarado dia de verão. Pela janela, eu via uma brisa suave brincar com as folhas das árvores do nosso quintal, balançando-as levemente. Também conseguia escutar o barulho dos carros passando, as pessoas caminhando, crianças rindo e brincando. Crianças, assim como eu. Mas era como se aquele fosse um outro mundo. Era como se minha casa fosse um mundo e lá fora, fosse outro. Como podia, dois lugares tão próximos, serem tão diferentes? Lá fora havia luz, calor, alegria, vida. Aqui, só havia restado a escuridão, o medo, a dor.

Mamãe estava pior, fazia quase uma semana que já não se levantava mais da cama, nem para ir ao banheiro. Todas as manhãs, quando eu acordava, ia correndo até seu quarto, lhe desejar bom dia. Às vezes ela ainda estava dormindo e eu acordava com beijos. Outras vezes, papai estava com ela, e eles conversavam. Mas, nesses últimos dias, sempre que eu ia a seu quarto, eu a encontrava chorando. Ela tentava disfarças as lágrimas, sorria e me estendia os braços, mas eu sabia que ela estava triste, eu podia sentir a tristeza dela, toda vez que entrava no quarto.

Papai havia pedido folga da faculdade, e passava boa parte do dia a seu lado. Mas ele também estava triste. Mais triste do que jamais esteve, eu podia sentir. Ele sempre sorria quando estava comigo e com Sakura, brincava conosco todas as noites, nos contava histórias antes de dormir, e me ajudava com a lição de casa. Mas eu sabia que aquele sorriso não era sincero. Nos últimos dias, seus olhos estavam sempre úmidos de lágrimas. Mesmo sendo uma criança, eu sabia, alguma coisa estava errada.

Naquela manhã, eu e Sakura assistíamos tv na sala. Papai havia pedido que eu desse café da manhã a ela, enquanto ele fazia companhia para mamãe. Sakura se comportou extremamente bem, quase nem se sujou. Minha irmã podia ser uma pesteàs vezes, mas também sabia se comportar. Era a menina de 3 anos mais esperta que eu conhecia. Então, ouvi a porta do quarto de mamãe ser aberta, e logo papai apareceu na sala. Mais uma vez, um sorriso triste. Mais uma vez, olhos molhados de lágrimas.

- Venha comigo, Touya, sua mãe quer falar com você.

Algo estava estranho. De repente, o ar começou a parecer pesado, difícil de respirar. O que estava acontecendo? Papai me levou pela mão, e me deixou na porta do quarto de minha mãe. Sorriu, e fez um sinal para que eu entrasse.

Mamãe estava, como sempre, deitada na cama, mas ela parecia diferente desta vez. Não usava sua camisola habitual, estava com um vestido novo, azul, da cor do céu. Seu cabelo não estava solto e em desalinho, estava preso em uma trança, e seu rosto parecia rosado. A única coisa que continuava igual eram seus olhos. Continuavam tristes, cansados, quase sem vida.

- Venha cá Touya, deixe a mamãe abraçar você!

Corri até a cama e me joguei em seus braços. Ela me abraçou forte, não achava que ela tivesse ainda tanta força. Depois, ela tocou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, e ficou me olhando por um bom tempo.

- Olhe para mim Touyaé assim que eu quero que você lembre de mim: feliz, e bonita.

- Mas você é bonita, mamãe, sempre! – ela riu

- E você é o melhor filho do mundo, Touya! Você vai crescer, vai se tornar um belo rapaz, e um dia, vai ter filhos também. Até lá, quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

- Claro Mamãe, o que você quiser!

- Prometa que você vai ser um bom menino, que vai sempre ajudar o papai, e proteger a sua irmãzinha...

- Prometo! – respondi, abraçando-a de novo – Mas porque você está me dizendo isso, mamãe?

- Porque... – e seus olhos ficaram tristes de novo – Você sabe que eu estou doente, não sabe Touya? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – Bem, pode ser que, logo, logo – uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto – a mamãe vá morar lá no Céu...

- Eu não quero que você vá, mamãe... Eu vou sentir sua falta! –abracei-a com mais força ainda.

- Eu sei, minha criança, mas isso não é uma escolha minha – ela respondeu baixinho, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo – E também vou sentir sua falta. Sua, da Sakura, do seu pai... Mas eu vou estar sempre cuidando de vocês três, lá do Céu. Vou estar sempre protegendo vocês, olhando por vocês e ajudando, como eu puder.

- Mas e seu eu sentir saudades, mamãe, e quiser falar com você? – perguntei, já com a voz engasgada, querendo chorar.

- Então eu vou lhe ensinar como se faz, meu amor. Primeiro, você fecha os olhos com bastante força.

Fiz o que ela me dizia, fechei os olhos com todas as minhas forças.

- Depois, você pensa em mim, até que você consiga ver meu rosto em seus pensamentos. Está conseguindo, Touya?

- Sim – respondi, vendo seu rosto alegre em minha mente. Então, senti uma mão suave e quente tocar meu peito. Abri meus olhos, e vi mamãe sorrindo para mim.

- Agora é só você falar o que quiser, que eu vou estar ouvindo, meu amor. E eu vou responder sempre aqui, no seu coração. Eu vou estar sempre aqui para conversar com você, Touya. Dentro do seu coração.

Não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas sabia que ela dizia a verdade. Mamãe nunca mentia para mim. Abracei-a com força de novo, e logo papai entrou no quarto, com Sakura no colo. Ficamos todos ali, sentados na cama de mamãe, por alguns minutos, até que ela disse que estava cansada, e queria cochilar um pouco. Saí do quarto, com minha irmã pela mão, e fui até a cozinha, preparar-lhe um suco.

Foi então que aconteceu. Por um instante, um breve instante, o ar pareceu que faltava em meus pulmões, e eu senti uma leve tontura. No instante seguinte, tudo voltou ao normal, mas eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Minha mãe havia partido, ela havia ido para o Céu. Larguei o que estava fazendo, e olhei para Sakura. Ela parecia não ter sentido nada, continuava brincando com sua boneca preferida, sentada no chão da cozinha. Meus olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas. Como contaria para minha irmãzinha que nossa mãe havia partido para sempre, e que nunca mais iríamos vê-la?

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, parado, de pé, apenas vendo Sakura brincar. Havia perdido a noção do tempo. Foi papai quem me tirou do torpor, ao entrar na cozinha. Chorava livremente agora. Não se preocupava mais em disfarçar. Vendo-o entrar, corri e me joguei em seus braços. Ele se ajoelhou, e me abraçou com carinho.

- Touya, a sua mãe...

- Eu já sei, papai. Eu senti.

Meu pai não pereceu surpreso. Ele sempre soube que eu conseguia ver e sentir coisas que os outros não podiam.

- Como você está, meu filho?

- Triste. – respondi, fazendo um esforço para não chorar.

- Eu também estou triste, Touya. Muito triste. Mas sua mãe não queria que ficássemos tristes por causa dela.

- Mas eu não consigo evitar, papai. Dói aqui – falei, colocando a mão no coração, onde eu sentia um aperto terrível.

- Eu sei Touya, meu coração também dói. Mas essa dor vai passar, um dia. Eu prometo a você, meu filho, que eu vou fazer tudo o possível para que essa dor diminua, até desaparecer. Eu prometo que vou fazer tudo o possível para fazer você e sua irmã felizes novamente.

As palavras de papai, por incrível que pareça, me deixaram mais tranqüilo, e o aperto no meu coração pareceu diminuir um pouco. Eu senti emanar dele uma força muito grande, e principalmente, um amor muito grande por mim e por Sakura. Eu sabia que papai cumpriria sua promessa, e faria tudo que estivesse a seu alcance para fazer-nos felizes.

- Papai, e a Sakura? – perguntei, olhando para minha irmãzinha, que nos observava com o rostinho assustado.

- Ela ainda é muito pequena, meu filho. Não vai entender muito bem o que está acontecendo. Mas eu vou tentar explicar a ela – disse meu pai, secando suas próprias lágrimas, e me dando um beijo no rosto – Eu vou lá dentro, ligar para a senhora Hinoto, e pedir que ela venha tomar conta de vocês. Se precisar de mim, me chame.

- Está bem – respondi, desanimado. Queria que papai ficasse ali comigo, mas parecia que ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer.

O resto do dia passou como um turbilhão. Muitas pessoas estranhas, que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, vieram a nossa casa. Falavam baixinho e algumas choravam. Papai não deixou que eu e Sakura fôssemos ao velório de mamãe, nem ao enterro. Passamos o dia inteiro em casa, aos cuidados de uma velha babá, que nos fez ir para a cama mais cedo, dizendo que havia sido um dia cansativo, e que precisávamos dormir. Meus olhos pesavam de sono, mas meu peito ainda doía, e eu ainda me sentia triste. Sentia falta de minha mãe. Me sentia sozinho.

Já deitado em minha cama, olhando para o teto escuro, fui sentindo o sono me vencer. Mas a última coisa que senti, antes de adormecer, foi um calor gostoso no peito, como se uma mão suave e quente estivesse me tocando, e um suave perfume de cravos silvestres preencheu meu quarto. Eram as flores favoritas de mamãe. Naquele momento eu entendi o que significavam aquelas palavras que ela havia me dito hoje cedo. Eu podia ficar tranqüilo, nunca estaria sozinho. Nossa mãe estaria sempre conosco, comigo e com Sakura, em nossas lembranças, em nossos sonhos, e principalmente, em nossos corações.

Sentindo-me um pouco melhor, adormeci.

O que acharam? Reviews são bem vindos!


End file.
